


My Dark Prince

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Vows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, fairytales - Freeform, no hurt just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: When Harry was in his cupboard under the stairs, sometimes he heard Aunt Petunia speak of a beautiful dark prince.





	My Dark Prince

    When Harry was young he heard stories about a beautiful dark prince. He would hear stories of the dark prince when Aunt Petunia told Dudley his stores before nap time. Of course Harry was always in his cupboard, but it was loud enough that he could listen along. 

    She spoke of a beautiful brown eyed prince. She said if you looked carefully enough that you could see rings of purple when he was feeling strong emotions. She told stories of a man that would protect all the most beautiful maidens, but most importantly, the princess. She said it was the princes job to protect, care for, and love the princess. A princess with silky black hair and striking jade eyes. 

    Sometimes Harry would pretend. He would pretend that he was beautiful and that he was protected and loved by the prince. He thought that maybe if he pretended for long enough that maybe it would come true. Then, he went to Hogwarts. 

    Hogwarts was entirely different thing than what he was used to. Harry was used to small spaces and small amounts of food. He was comfortable with small, but Hogwarts was huge. Hogwarts was big personalities, big people, big buildings, big table settings. The Wizarding world was so large and he had no idea what to do with it until he saw him. 

    He who was beautiful. He who was dark. He who was a protector. This was the dark prince. This was his beautiful dark prince. He was his. 

/fast forward to their wedding/

 

    “These are my vows to you. I love you. I have loved since before I met you. I loved before I loved myself. You are my prince. You are my happiness. You are my protector. I have had the luxury of protecting you and that has been amazing, but you have been protecting me for so much longer. I appreciate you. I couldn’t live my lofe without. I will forever be grateful that I overheard Aunt Petunia. I am so grateful because if I handn’t, I wouldn’t have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys, it’s like two full years. It’s probably been more, but I don’t feel like checking at the moment. So I didn’t reread my other installment to this series before I just wrote another one because I’m stupid, but I hope this lived up to your standards.


End file.
